


Sledding is a Felony

by best_of_pjo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Love, Mortal AU, Oneshot, Teens, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform, rickriordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Annabeth’s best friend has had some reckless ideas in the past, but causing a ruckus at Wal-Mart might be her breaking point.ORThe one where Annabeth and Percy are best friends and he wants to show her what it’s like to sled, even if it must be inside of a grocery story. CHRISTMAS! Percabeth, oneshot
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Sledding is a Felony

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is a little christmas oneshot i wrote a while back. if you follow me on instagram, you probably already saw it there. my @ on insta is also @best_of_pjo
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all, or if u celebrate something else, cheers to that! Stay safe and healthy, love y’all<3

“You really think this is gonna work?” 

“When have I ever been wrong?” 

Annabeth’s fingers gripped the sled with desperation. Her beanie slightly covered her right eye as she looked up at her idiot best friend, who was staring at her with a huge smile on his face. “Gosh, how much time do you have?” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Just for that, I hope we get caught.” 

Suddenly, Annabeth didn’t want to joke anymore. She lowered her beanie, hoping to shield herself from the world. She didn’t notice him until he was at eye-level with her. Percy lifted her beanie the tiniest bit and stared into her eyes like he had all the time in the world reserved for her. 

It was moments like these that made Annabeth wonder if he shared her feelings; these new, intense feelings that caused a firework show in her stomach whenever Percy was around. For a moment, Annabeth didn’t feel like she was sitting in a sled, ready to be dragged around a Wal-Mart by her impulsive best friend. She just felt like a girl in a glass case, protected by Percy’s warm smile and even warmer fingers as he stroked her chin. 

“Come on, Beth,” he said quietly. “Since when do you care what people think?” 

The glass case broke. Annabeth started to feel a burning urge at her throat. She didn’t care what people think. How dare other people have an opinion of her that was anything besides a good one. She knew this was her pride speaking, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Let’s do this.” 

Percy cheered and stood up, running to the top of the sled and grabbing the rope. He quickly glanced back at Annabeth. “This is going to be the best thing we’ve ever done.” 

“I think we’re going to be thrown out.” 

“Exactly.” 

And just like that, he was off. 

Percy pulled Annabeth around the grocery store as she shouted and flailed her arms. He laughed as he pulled her in all different directions, avoiding store workers who gave them curious looks. After a few minutes, he pulled her into an aisle that had a worker at the end of it, their arms crossed. 

“Kids, I’m going to have to ask you to please-”

“Annabeth, hold on!” 

Percy pulled the sled around as fast as possible and started sprinting towards the exit. There were multiple workers at the door, so he turned around and headed straight for the sports aisle. Annabeth shouted, “We’re going to be in so much trouble!” 

Percy laughed, “I know!” 

He stopped abruptly and helped Annabeth to her feet. “Come on,” he said. “They’ll come looking for us here and we’ll be able to leave through the door.” 

She didn’t want to ask why he was so good at escaping from a situation of multiple chasing him, so she didn’t. Percy was a strange boy, but she liked that. 

She could hear the workers coming their way, and she followed Percy when he started making his way towards the opposite exit. When they were almost to the door, a grown voice yelled, “They’re over there!” 

Annabeth didn’t need instructions to run. Percy didn’t either. They immediately started sprinting towards the exit, high off of the adrenaline. They ran straight for the parking lot, then ran to a nearby McDonalds. The Wal-Mart workers stayed inside the store, probably deciding they didn’t get paid enough to chase two seventeen year-olds outside of store property. 

By the time Annabeth could catch her breath, she was sad she had lost her adrenaline rush. The McDonalds employee gave her a strange look. Percy, on the other hand, had pink-stained cheeks and a wide smile on his face. 

“Wasn’t that amazing?” 

“I think we’re going to get arrested.” 

Percy blinked. “Sledding in a Wal-Mart is not a felony. At least not in New York.” 

Annabeth smiled. She really did find it fun, even if it was terrifying to run from random employees. She strangely wanted to hug Percy for giving her such a nice experience, but she didn’t know if it’d be weird to hug her best friend of one year. She hugged Thalia, but that was different. She wasn’t madly in love with Thalia. 

“Hey,” Percy said, his smile fading. He reached to fix Annabeth’s beanie, and smiled when he straightened it. “I know you like to be neat.”

For some reason, the sentence made Annabeth’s heart melt. He paid attention to her. He knew her. 

Percy didn’t take a step back. His face was only a few inches from hers, which forced Annabeth’s adrenaline rush to make a comeback. He had a habit of doing that to her. 

“Beth?” he asked. She focused her gaze on him as a response. “Would it be weird if I kissed you?” 

Annabeth could feel her face get red, but she had to make some type of remark. “In...a McDonalds?” 

A smile slowly grew on Percy’s face. “In a McDonalds,” he confirmed. Annabeth couldn’t stop grinning like a lovesick idiot. 

“Yes, it would be. Do it.” 

And just like the impulsive guy he was, Percy leaned in and kissed his best friend in a McDonalds as snow began to fall outside of the building.


End file.
